Truth or Dare
by teemo-kun
Summary: A short story about the GoM and Kagami playing truth or dare


SUP MINNA! I got bored and I'm fixing my computer atm so I'm writing stuff on my laptop. I haven't posted my furihata yet cause my computer is messed up and my file is on there so here is a interesting type of story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basuke

TRUTH OR DARE

Kuroko and Kagami were walking to Akashi's house since Kuroko was summoned and Kagami came to protect Kuroko from the Red-headed Demon.

"Kuroko are you sure it's ok to see Akashi?" Kagami asked.

"Akashi-kun had summoned me and the rest of the GoM Kagami-kun." He replied.

"WHAT! ALL OF THEM!" Kagami yelled at Kuroko.

"Yes Kagami-kun, all of us."

Kuroko and Kagami both stopped at the huge doors to the house *cough*mansion*cough* of Akashi.

"Oi look who it is. Bakagami what are you doing here?" Aomine asked rudely.

"I'm here to protect Kuroko you Ahomine." He barked back.

"Hi Tetsu-kun/Kurokochii!" Momoi and Kise both said as they hugged the phantom boy.

"Hello Momoi-san, Kise-kun." He replied emotionlessly.

"Shall we enter before Akashichii takes our heads?" Kise said going to the door. With a chip eating Murasakibara with him and Midorima already waiting inside.

-in the living room-

"Hello everyone." Akashi said holding a small bag filled with unknown things.

"Hello Akashi/kun/chii/Aka-chin." Everyone replied back.

"I called everyone here today for a game of sorts." Akashi said looking at everyone with his heterochromatic eyes.

"A game Aka-chin? Can I eat snacks still?" Murasakibara asked.

"Yes you can Atsushi since we are playing truth or dare." He said.

"Truth or dare?!" everyone yelled in surprise.

"Yes and the rules are if you refuse to do the dare or not answer the truth you pick a piece of paper out of this bag and if you don't do what the paper says you will be cut by scissors." Akashi told them.

Everyone shuddered at hearing him talk about stabbing them with scissors.

"Ryouta go first." Akashi commanded.

"U-umm Midorimachii truth or dare?" Kise asked

"Dare." Midorima replied.

"I dare you to tell your friend Takao that you love him and want his babies!" Kise said smirking slightly.

Midorima blushed a bright pink and started saying random curses at Kise.

"F-fine…" he said taking out his phone.

_Beep…beep…beep_

'_Hello? The awesome Takao speaking'_

'_Takao don't flatter yourself now.'_

'_Shin-chan! What do I owe the wonderful Shin-chan to call me?'_

'_Takao…'_

'_Yes Shin-chan? Is everything ok?'_

'_Takao shut up, all I wanted to say is I love you and want your babies!' _

'_EHHHH'_

Was all they heard before Midorima hung up on him blushing like a tomato.

"That was cute Midorin!" Momoi said.

"Kagami truth or dare."

"DARE!" he said smirking.

"I dare you to make out with Ahomine." Midorima said deviously.

"WHAT!" both of them said.

"I said make out with Ahomine." He repeated.

Kuroko was currently smiling slightly since he knew Kagami liked Aomine.

"F-fine!" Kagami said grabbing Aomine and pulling him into a kiss.

"O-oi!" Aomine said blushing madly, but was silenced by Kagami's lips again.

After 5 minutes of kissing Kagami and Aomine finally stopped and were catching their breathes.

"Oi Murasakibara truth or dare." Kagami said composing his face.

"Truth." He replied.

"Do you really want to date Tatsuya?" Kagami asked.

"Hmmm yes I want to date Muro-chin and taste him too." He said eating his chips still.

"…" was all Kagami could say.

"Aka-chin truth or dare?" Murasakibara asked

"Hmm dare." Akashi said giving a blank look.

"I dare Aka-chin to call Niji-chin and confess to him." **(I don't know if Akashi and Nijimura are a legit pairing but im using it for now)**

"Fine, Atsushi hand me my phone." Akashi commanded.

_Ring…ring…ring_

'_Hello Nijimura speaking.'_

'_Nijimura-sempai I'v called to say I love you and wish to go out with you.' Akashi said with a straight face with everyone trying to contain their laughter, except Midorima who only faced palmed and Murasakibara who was eating chips._

'_Who is this?' he replied in a calm voice._

'_Akashi Seijuro.' Akashi replied calmly._

'_Hmm fine I will accept your feeling Akashi' Nijimura surprisingly said._

-hangs up-

Akashi was secretly jumping with joy since he has loved Nijimura since their Teiko days.

"Daiki truth or dare."

"Truth." Aomine said.

"Are you trying to get into Taiga's pants?" Akashi said making everyone stare wide-eyed at him.

"WHAT I REFUSE TO TRY TO EVEN ANSWER THAT!" Aomine yelled.

"Well ok, but now you have to do what one of the pieces of paper say." Akashi said holding the bag with paper towards Aomine.

"F-fine!" he said grabbing a piece and reading it.

Aomine spit out the water he was drinking after eading what the paper said.

"Daiki what does it say?!" Momoi asked.

"I-it says I have to choose someone out of us and date them for a month!" he said coughing up some water.

"Hmm then who do you choose Ahomine." Kagami asked laughing. Aomine looked at everyone and had thought, 'I don't want to choose any of them! Well I might choose Kagami.'

"Kagami." Aomine said. "What?" Kagami asked.

"No, I choose you Kagami." Aomine said blushing.

"W-what!?" Kagami said feeling even happier that Aomine choose him.

"Intresting choice Daiki. Now its your turn to ask someone." Akashi said smirking.

"Satsuki truth or dare." Aomine said to Momoi.

"Hmm dare!" she said smiling at Aomine.

"I dare you to lick the person who you like in the neck." He said smirking widely at her blushing face.

"O-ok…" she said moving towards Kise.

Kise who wasn't listening cause he was looking at his phone was surprised when Momoi had licked his neck.

"AH! Momoichii what was that!" He said blushing madly.

"I-it was my d-dare."

Kise to everyones surprise quickly stole a kiss from Momoi before saying.

"Well I guess that means you like me since I like you! 3" Kise said clearly asking her to be his girlfriend.

"T-Tetsu-kun truth or dare?" Momoi said while being held by her new boyfriend Kise.

"Truth."

"Did you really hate basketball?" She asked.

"Yes I did hate basketball while we were at Teiko. Everyone had left me one by on. When you all

changed it made me hate basketball so I had quit the team. I had hated basketball until Kagami-kun

showed me the joy of basketball again and made me grow to love it." Kuroko said making everyone feel

sad at what he said.

"Kise-kun truth or dare." Kuroko said with his deadpanned faced.

"Dare."

"I dare you to stop trying to interfere with my love life." Kuroko said with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Oi Tetsu what are you talking about?" Aomine asked at hearing the words love life out of Kuroko.

"Kise-kun has been trying to scare the person whom I like with death threats." Kuroko said with a dark aura surrounding him.

"But Kurokochii!" Kise said feeling scared, "That person might take advantage of you!"

"Who is this person Ryouta?" Akashi asked.

"It's Kiyoshi Teppei!" Kise said scared of what Akashi will do.

"Huh Kuroko your dating Kiyoshi-sempai?" Kagami asked while sitting on Aomine's lap awkwardly.

"Yes and I ask that you all refrain from interfering with me and him." Kuroko said with his emotionless voice.

"I will accept that, but if he shall harm you I shall remove him from this earth." Akashi said.

"Now that everyone has gone once let us take a break for a while."

-end-

**Hi! This was my first time writing a truth or dare story and it was fun! I hope everyone liked it! Please review to tell me If I should write something about the date with Kagami and Aomine. –Teemo kun**


End file.
